Xin'kul
Xin'kul is an "epic" dungeon located near the border of Sinstrath Peaks and Vryllas. It houses several malevolent powers and dangerous aberrations. Xin No Sai runs the realm, and uses the power of the Shell of Siphoning to empower his evils and constructs. As one of the expansion's "epic" dungeons, there are multiple bosses and wings to complete, and as such if one queues for the dungeon, it will be one of the dungeon's three wings. History The clandestine Xin No Sai created Xin'kul with his powers to harbor several constructs and forces away from the watchful eyes of the Sai Dynasty, and specifically, Kaijin No Sai. Until recent events unfurled, what the realm harbored was unknown, and how Xin came to have powers to create dimensions such as these remained a mystery. After the events in Sinstrath Peaks, Xin watched the adventurers carefully, analyzing appropriately if they were potential enemies or gifted and powerful potential allies. In doing so, he also made haste to avoid Kaijin No Sai, who had his suspicions about what Xin really was. However, even he kept his thoughts a secret, but the truth stood out that he was in service to a specific form of evil. Adventurers may have stumbled upon footprints of flesh and malevolence within the Peaks, along with the Tears of a Goddess Mountains. In secret, though now not so much, Xin was gathering his forces. He wishes to seek out a duel with the Shardlord, and see whether or not he is a match, or if the Shardlord is a match for him. Layout Xin'kul is a non-linear dungeon for the majority of the instance. The last three bosses cannot be accessed however until the remaining nine bosses have been defeated, though doing so in any order they wish. The instance is split into three wings - Flesh Crater, the Sanctum of Echoes, and the Evil's Wake. Several of the bosses will not appear unless called, or certain events are completed. The dungeon also has a debuff, called Evil's Grasp, which increases damage dealt with the dungeon members every time they die to a non-boss enemy, until they defeat a boss in which case it resets. It stacks up to 5 times, indicating a 25% increase in damage taken. Because of this debuff, this dungeon is highly challenging in Legend difficulty runs, more so on additional levels. Bosses The dungeon houses twelve encounters. 'Flesh Crater' *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Alythmkryss *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Corpse'redar *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Bloodberge Brothers *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Lady Antewrath 'Sanctum of Echoes' *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Lalemath *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Corrigan the Wrath *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png The Crimson Slasher *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Thraxxika *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Ghayan the Mind Render 'Evil's Wake' *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Siphonnet *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Evil Messenger *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Xin's Malice Denizens *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Achievements *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Xin'kul]: Complete Xin'kul. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Master: Xin'kul]: Complete Xin'kul on Master. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Legend: Xin'kul]: Complete Xin'kul on Legend. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Mind Your Tongue]: Defeat Alythmkryss on Legend difficulty after sealing off his five curses. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Learning to Share]: Harness the powers of the six piles of the dead, then defeat Corpse'redar on Legend difficulty. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [The Way of the Sword]: Defeat the Bloodberge Brothers on Legend difficulty after both brothers have been impaled with the other's essence and while their ability lingers within them. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Yes, Queen]: Defeat Lady Antewrath on Legend difficulty after destroying all of her "royal" subjects. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Comedies of Tragedy]: Bring Lalemath to tears, then defeat it on Legend difficulty. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Lever Action]: Shatter the defense systems of Corrigan the Wrath, then defeat him on Legend difficulty. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Accepting Donations!]: Defeat the Crimson Slasher on Legend difficulty after she takes in her own blood after mixing it with the utmost vile aberration's. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Skitter Skatter]: Stomp on twelve of Thraxxika's youngest, then defeat her on Legend difficulty. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [A Place for My Head]: Between all members of the party, redirect the Chaos of Woe for 100 yards, then defeat Ghayan the Mind Render on Legend difficulty. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Echoes of Reminiscence]: Hear the echo of the long, forgotten nightmare then complete the Siphonnet encounter on Legend difficulty. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Portal Portents]: Defeat the Evil Messenger on Legend difficulty after retrieving the following portents from its secret dimensions. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Necessary Evil]: Make a mortal sacrifice, then complete the Xin's Malice encounter on Legend difficulty. ***https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Blood and Flame]: Uncover all the Glyphs of Xan Blood within Xin'kul.